Un encuentro con el Sol
by Drache108
Summary: Es la historia de una chica y sus travesías por aquel mundo en una importante misión. En un punto se encuentra con un amable caballero que le brinda su ayuda, y poco a poco afloran sentimientos que con el tiempo se vuelven más importantes que su misión en si.


Arya de Astora

La primera vez que pude verlo fue después de cruzar todo el Burgo de los no muertos, encima, donde residía el enorme drake rojo, pensaba que escondía algún secreto, fue difícil cruzar ese camino sin quemarse o sufrir disparos de flechas. Y ahí estaba una silueta extraña, pensaba que era un enemigo, pero era él. Me acerqué con cautela y lo vi dándome la espalda. Claramente escuchó mis pasos y se presentó amablemente. En este mundo, es mejor tener amigos que enemigos, así que entablamos una pequeña conversación y me aseguró que nuestros caminos volverían a cruzarse si es que decido ayudarle y él me ayudaría en lo que necesitaba. Así fue.

Lo dejé a solas pues parecía que no era de conversar mucho, además de estar hundido en sus pensamientos y me alejé a continuar con lo mío. Pasó tiempo y volví a recurrir aquel lugar, aún se encontraba ahí, así que tuvimos una conversación. He conocido a muchas personas en este lugar, pero ninguno me agrada más que él, su compañía es muy cálida. Aunque su extraña obsesión por el Sol es algo perturbador.

Se me había dado la misión de tocar las dos campanas para así llegar a la ciudad prometida. Esperanzada fui hacia la primera, para encontrarme con él de nuevo… Fue realmente emocionante saber que tendría una lucha codo a codo con él, demostrarle mis habilidades. Fue una pelea épica contra dos gárgolas enormes. Pero al final ganamos, no lo podría haberlo logrado sin su ayuda… logré tocar la campana primera y conocí un amigo nuevo ahí. Pero nadie me llena más de alegría que verlo a él.

La segunda campana estaba hasta abajo, así que fui, sin temor, con esperanzas de verlo de nuevo, pero no fue así esta vez, me encontré con la primera mujer guerrera y fue mi amiga contra la bruja demonio. La segunda campana estaba después de esta bruja y ahí conocí a su hermana, también era una bruja, pero ella era tierna y amable; me hice su amiga.

Pasó demasiado tiempo y no volví a verlo. Me puse algo triste sí, pero él tiene muchas cosas que hacer, al igual que yo. Seguí con mi camino. Hacía la ciudad de las mentiras Anor Londo.

Viajé mucho, conseguir sobrevivir el templo de Sen e hice dos amigos más ahí, un mercader y un gran guerrero que me ayudó contra el golem de hierro. Después de eso, por fin estoy en Anor Londo, la ciudad de oro, la ciudad prometida. Aunque muchos me han dicho que está llena de mentiras, engaños e ilusiones. Ahí conocí a una diosa de la hoguera.

Después de un arduo trayecto, analizando la estructura y haciéndome un mapa mental del lugar, no había forma de entrar, así que no quedó de otra que escalar, por suerte una ventana estaba rota, alguien había entrado antes. Fue demasiado peligroso gracias a los centinelas, pero pude después de mucho, entrar.

Era un lugar muy interesante, muchas puertas con secretos, muchas puertas con guardias plateados, habitaciones muy elegantes, pero estaba todo muy bien vigilado. Cuando estaba demasiado cansada y herida encontré una habitación sin un guardia, una habitación donde podía descansar, y para mi sorpresa había una hoguera… pero lo mejor fue verlo a él ahí.

Él había encendido la hoguera, él estaba descansando ahí, me acerqué de inmediato y saludé con todo el gusto que me daba verlo, y saludó de regreso. Era un sitio seguro, me despojé de mi armadura, de mis armas y descansé un rato, le pedí que cuidara la entrada y así hizo, entonces tomé una siesta muy larga.

Al despertar él seguía ahí, observando fijamente la hoguera, me preguntó con todo el cariño posible que alguien me había dicho "¿Has descansado bien?"… y asentí tímidamente. Me encontraba tan desprotegida en ese momento, pero no pude evitarlo al estar tan cansada con anterioridad. Saqué de mi bolso algo de comida y la compartí con él. Era un pedazo de carne seca y pan duro, también le compartí mi cuero de agua. Él aceptó gustosamente y por fin pude ver su rostro bajo el gran casco de hierro. Rubio, ojos azules, no podía creer lo apuesto y además amable que era.

Entonces comenzamos a hablar, a compartir historias de batallas, le dije el esfuerzo que hice, los amigos nuevos que conocí; no pude evitar decirle que sólo con él me sentía con más confianza. Eso lo sorprendió enseguida, entonces me respondió calmadamente:

-Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que tienes sentimientos por mí…

-…Pero qué dices!

-Oh no querida, pretende que no escuchaste eso.

Estaba muy sonrojada al respecto, no sabía que era cierto aquello que me decía, no sé si era en broma o en serio. Pero solo me limité a reír junto con él. Entonces volvimos a retornar hablando sobre temas sin importancia.

Pasó el tiempo y decidí volver a investigar el edificio, así que pregunté si volvería a verlo.

-No tengo intenciones de abandonar este lugar, al menos no dentro de mucho tiempo. Estaré aquí para cuando decidas regresar. Y si planeas enfrentarte a…"ellos" cuentas con mi ayuda.

-Eres demasiado amable conmigo... muchas gracias…

El chico me dedicó una adorable sonrisa y entonces volvió a vestir con su casco. Le di una breve despedida y me alejé de ahí, de nuevo, inspeccionando el lugar, conociendo los pasadizos y los secretos, logré darme con un demonio titán, con una armadura nueva, hasta llegué a abrir las puertas principales y encontrarme con un gigante herrero que se volvió mi amigo enseguida.

Entonces encontré el lugar, una puerta gigantesca con ellos dentro, dos guerreros demasiado rápidos, diestros con sus armas y poderosos. No tuve más remedio que alejarme rápidamente de ahí y entrenar. Mis días siguieron así, entrenaba y descansaba en la hoguera junto con él. Muchas veces no se presentaba, pero al cabo de un rato llegaba, no tuve el valor de preguntar hacia donde iba o que era lo que hacía, pero siempre tenía algún alimento para compartirle y muchas veces él traía algo. Parecía que vivíamos juntos en esa gran habitación.

Era algo lindo de su parte y me sentía segura a su lado, pero todo tenía que finalizar pronto, pues me dijo que su estadía ahí se terminaba en pocos días. Yo me había enamorado de él, no podía dejarlo ir sin antes hacer algo para recordarlo si es que no volvía a verlo.

-Tengo que decirte algo

-¿Qué es lo que pasa querida?

-Creo que he encontrado… un sol

El chico se alarmó y enseguida preguntó donde, cuando, como era posible, que le mostrara enseguida. Entonces dije que me siguiera y así lo hizo. Recorrimos un buen tramo del lugar. Hasta llegar a las habitaciones, un tapiz suave, una alfombra roja con detalles dorados y unos cuadros demasiado interesantes, adornaban la habitación. Unos cuantos candiles colgando del techo y una enorme cama en medio, una chimenea, cortinas rojas y ventanas enormes con una vista maravillosa. Todas las habitaciones contaban casi con lo mismo. Así que entramos a la primera, me aseguré que no hubiera guardias cerca y cerré bien las puertas. Dirigí al joven a la cama e hice que se sentara. Con ansias preguntó qué pasaba y sólo dije que esperara.

-Espera… ¿Por qué estás mostrándome tus pechos? ¡Dijiste que habría un sol!

-No... ¿No te gustan?

-¡Claro que sí! Pero… y… ¿el sol?

Le hice callar, quité su casco y besé por fin sus labios, entonces él comprendió, usé un viejo truco para llevarlo conmigo, pero no pareció que le molestara, pues enseguida se despojó de su armadura, su ropa y yo haciendo lo mismo, nos metimos debajo de las mantas. Fue una experiencia demasiado intensa. Él realmente parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo, así que me dejé llevar. Logró hacer que yo llegara al clímax por 4 veces o más, fueron tan intensos que no pude contenerme, debo admitir que humedecí las sábanas con mi orgasmo. A él le pareció algo realmente atractivo y entonces se volcó dentro, varias veces, llenándome con su semilla.

Después de eso, dormimos, juntos, la primera vez que duermo tan cómodamente, tan segura y feliz, estaba a su lado acurrucada en su pecho y él me abrazaba, tan cálida que es su piel, su respiración.

-Te amo Solaire.

-Parece que sí tenías sentimientos por mí, después de todo.

2


End file.
